


Cleaning Windows

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage - Minor/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance sees eleven-year old Callum and seven-year old Ezran having fun.He gets in on the action.





	Cleaning Windows

_A loud groan_. . .

Lance clenched at the rungs. The ladder beneath him was properly anchored, allowing him full access to the third-story windows, and the bucket of water was barely balanced on the windowsill, as he struggled to work alone with his colleague off sick. It was a pretty nice house, located in the countryside with at least a mile between the detached building and its nearest neighbour, and Lance had long memorised its interior layout.

It was a Thursday, which meant Harrow was at work. Lance was only allowed to engage in manual labour when he was unable to be seen, as if the sight of a man using his hands was offensive in some manner, but he paid Lance and Hunk well. They never needed to work for anyone else, while having keys and access to a house with _millions_ in contents. Today should have been the day . . . _disable the alarms, confirm the airtight alibi, grab the stashes . . ._ so who was home when the children should have been at school?

He slid down his ladder, before slowly moving it to the adjacent window. The groans were high-pitched mewls that were almost sexual in nature, while increasing in amount and duration, and Lance furrowed his brow as he climbed ever higher, until – finally – he reached the bedroom of Callum. It was easy to see inside. The windows were low on this story, so that they rested only a couple of feet from the floor, and the headboard of the bed rested beneath the window, where it stretched out into the room itself.

The window was open. They forgot he was due to work. It was hard to see everything, but Ezran was stretched out naked on the bed . . . the dark brown afro mussed and soaked with sweat, while blue eyes were blown wide with dilated pupils . . . _naked_. . . not a touch of hair was around his groin, but his tiny dick was hidden beneath a pair of swollen lips, and his brown hands were buried into the brown hair of Callum. Callum moaned around him.

_It was deeply erotic._

Callum had his back to Lance, positioned between spread legs. The perk and plump buttocks were perfect, while cheeks were parted just enough to reveal a tight brown hole, and he appeared – from what Lance could see – equally hairless with two heavy balls swaying with the jerks of his body every time he bobbed his head. He rocked his entire form in time to his sucks, while occasional slurps echoed out about the bedroom. He was rock hard.

Lance slowly reached for the phone in his pocket. He aimed it straight at the two boys, before clicking record and focusing the camera, and – as Callum groaned again – vibrations ran through Ezran’s cock and sent waves of pleasure through him, until he appeared unable to stand any more. Ezran came. He was still small in length, likely not making any come, and so Callum was able to swallow around him and continue to please him, even as Ezran’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body shuddered and his toes curled.

_Lance wanted his turn . . ._

He continued to film, even as Callum pulled away. The beautiful arch to his neck resulted in a line of saliva linking his plump lips to the head of that deflating member, while he panted for breath and mewled like a bitch in heat. Lance saw how hard one nipple was against his pale flesh, both hard and large, and he wanted nothing more than to tease the areola and suckle at his teat, until Callum cried from arousal and begged to be fucked. Lance finally turned off the camera, before flicking it back on and turning the volume high . . .

_. . . ‘uh, uh, oh, uh, ooh’ . . . Ezran covered in a sheen of sweat, yanking and pulling at brown hair . . . Callum slurping and suckling, sometimes pulling back to tongue the slit with little flicks and presses, while he spat down to massage at the tight balls . . ._

The two boys squealed and scrambled to the end of the bed. Ezran was close to tears, as he rubbed his hands into his eyes and took in big choked breaths, and he clawed at the sheets to pull them over his chest in hopes of covering his naked form. Callum was still hard, caught between confident flirtations and horrified excuses. He was exposed. The cock was bigger than expected, although still smaller than an adult, but it dripped a thin trail of pre-come down the underside that followed close to the throbbing vein. Ezran choked out:

“Are – Are you going to tell?”

Lance zoomed in on the screen, as he flipped it to show them. It was the moment right as Ezran dry-came, which was enough to bring a fresh set of tears to his eyes, and he sighed to see him sobbing and wiping at his face, while Callum held him close with gentle kisses. The love and affection between them was beautiful, but Lance could almost see Callum’s heart pounding through his chest, as he stroked and caressed Ezran with low whispers. Lance rolled his eyes and switched his phone back to video . . . ready to record.

“I don’t _have_ to tell your pops,” said Lance.

“You don’t?” Ezran asked.

“Not if you do something for me in return.” Lance unbuckled his jeans. “I want to play with Callum. He just needs to come over here and make me feel good . . . he was blowing you just now, right? You can return the favour. _Blow him_. I want you to suck his dick.”

“We – We just . . . We just have to play with you?”

Lance pulled out his cock. It curved slightly to the side, with a flared and flat mushroom head, and the vein underneath throbbed in time with his heart, as thick brown hairs lay wild and tangled around the base with an untamed aesthetic. A bead of pre-come peaked from the slit, while heavy and thick balls dangled below. Ezran gasped. He threw both hands over his mouth, as he dropped the sheets, and – clearly – this was his first time seeing an erect adult, especially one that stood at seven inches in length and extremely thick in girth.

Lance signalled for Callum to come over. Callum crawled obediently, still erect and with blown pupils, and he even licked his lips as he arched his back, while moaning like a bitch in heat with occasional gasps. _He left the window open on purpose_ , thought Lance. He could have laughed, except his cock ached with each throb and he wanted a taste of forbidden flesh that had been teasing and tormenting him for so many months. Lance spat out:

“Just suck his dick, Ezran.”

He reached through the window and yanked at Callum. It took little to force him onto his knees, and even less to swing him around, so that he was facing Ezran with his small cock twitching in anticipation of that small mouth working him to orgasm. Lance pulled Callum flush against him, albeit careful for his balance on the ladder. He ran hands over him. Every touch brought shudders and shivers from the small boy, who writhed beneath him.

The weight of his thick cock nestled between two butt-cheeks, while he reached up to tug and tweak at those erect nipples in a perfect alternation of gentle flicks and painful pinches, and Callum – overcome with pleasure – streamed pre-come from his slit in fast bursts, while mumbling incoherent nonsense and begging to come. Lance slowly moved his hands away, but Callum brought his upward to take their place. He stimulated and teased himself like a professional porn-star, which brought a possessive growl to Lance’s lips.

He pulled out a small tub of lubrication from his pocket. Lance squirted it onto his fingers, before sliding them between those cheeks, and – nibbling on that white neck – he slid one finger into that waiting hole with a gentle push, until it made it to the first knuckle. The inner walls were tight, which meant no one yet had this pleasure, while they clenched and tightened around him with surprising strength. Lance followed the natural curve, relishing in every soft ridge, until he was deep in to the last knuckle. He laughed and bit hard on the neck.

Callum cried out in sheer bliss. He was still working his boy-tits in earnest, but now he was thrusting back hard and fast onto the invading digit with wild abandon, and every downward movement was followed with him pushing as if to shit, to make it easier to push a second digit alongside the first . . . did he finger himself often? Lance started to finger-fuck him with both fingers, while crooking them in search of his prostate.

“O-Oh,” cried Callum. “It – It’s so much better t-than –”

“Yeah, you like this, my little come-bucket?”

“I love it.” Callum clenched hard. “Can – Can you fuck me? I want to be fucked. I – I tried . . . _ah, oh God_. . . I tried with cucumbers and fingers, but they weren’t – w-weren’t – weren’t what I thought a cock would feel like inside me! I want – I want to be used. I want to feel your seed inside me, marking me as yours . . . fuck me, breed me . . . _use_ me, Sir!”

Lance made a scissor motion. He widened that hole as much as possible, before pushing in another finger and squirting in more lubrication, and every thrust brought loud squelches and wet slurping sounds, while Callum cried out and fingered his tits with rolls of his head. Lance yanked back his hand, so that he could smother his cock with lubrication. He slathered every inch, while that stretched hole winked at him and leaked lubrication from its swollen rim, and he used the last of his self-control to snap his fingers and order Ezran to move closer.

“Fucking suck his dick, you bitch,” growled Lance.

Lance clicked on the camera and sat it on the windowsill, before angling it for the best view, but Ezran refused to move any closer . . . _fucking cock-tease_. . . Lance pressed the head of hic cock against the rim of Callum, before he gently extended pressure and forced inside the flared head that nearly hurt from the sheer pleasure. The heat inside was incredible! He waited to appreciate the sensations, but a loud _‘holy shit’_ escaped from Callum’s lips and suddenly he shoved himself back until Lance was balls deep inside him.

It was such intense and deep pleasure! The inner walls clamped around his thick dick, as Callum was stretched wider and further than any cucumber could ever reach, and the walls fluttered around him with involuntary spasms. Lance thrust hard and fast, until balls smacked against buttocks and the ladder rattled against the wall, and Callum continued to play with his tits while tugging at his tiny cock. Lance snapped his finger at Ezran and screamed:

“Do what I fucking say or I tell your pops!”

“I – I don’t – I don’t want –”

“I can send it to your schoolmates, too,” threatened Lance. “I can put it on the web so that everyone sees what a whore you fucking are, Ezran! They’ll want a go then, because that’s what whores do . . . they fuck people. They’ll line up to shove their cocks deep inside him, while you have to take every single one, and all because you didn’t suck _one_ dick.”

“It – It’s good,” mewled Callum. “You’ll like it, Brother. I’ve spent a few nights in men’s bathrooms, just sucking every dick that comes through the glory hole, and there’s no taste like it and no thrill like being used and wanted and – and – _oh fuck, I’m so close_!”

“You better fucking suck him, Ezran! You suck him now!”

Ezran crawled across the bed. He was sobbing almost uncontrollably, with tears streaming down his face, but he _willingly_ placed his trembling lips against Callum’s cock, but the stimulus . . . even the small warmth, the miniscule of moisture . . . it was enough to send Callum spiralling over the edge. _He came_. The inner walls clenched like a vice around Lance, as he screamed out and raked his hands down his chest, where he left long red lines, and ropes of translucent come shot out all over Ezran’s face and lips.

It struck the boy’s tongue, where he grimaced and pulled back with a sniff, but then it struck his eyes and he cried out as the salty liquid brought a sting of pain, while the rest soaked into every hair on his head and most of his face. He was marked. He was used and dirty and covered in the come of his brother, whose cheeks ran red and mouth opened wide, and Callum stopped breathing as his orgasm tensed every muscle in his entire body.

Lance held him in place, as he fucked him in earnest. The erotic tableaux of Ezran . . . the walls clenching around him . . . _oh holy fuck . . ._ a blazing and searing orgasm crashed over Lance, where it burned every nerve and stole every breath, and he bit hard down onto Callum until his tasted blood. Callum came again. The bite alone had him blasting into another orgasm, where he dry-came and clenched hard around Lance, and he milked that hard cock for all it was worth, as ropes and ropes of come splashed against his insides.

“Oh God, Callum,” cried Lance.

He nearly blacked out, as he held impossibly tight to Callum. The boy was the only thing that stopped him falling down the ladder, while his duck pulsed and a white hot sweat broke over his flesh, and his mind drifted . . . wandered . . . nirvana striking his soul, as pleasure beyond pleasure brought sparkling colours dancing over his vision. He panted and moaned, while the orgasm faded away and the afterglow struck. Come leaked from the hole. It dripped onto the windowsill, as Lance licked along the wound in the neck with a moan.

Lance let go of Callum. Callum dropped onto the bed next to his half-brother, with legs spread indecently on the sweat-soaked sheets, and white man come dripping from his abused hole, while bruised nipples stood out on flushed red chest. He wore a goofy smile, with pupils blown wide, while every muscle was limp and broken, and there was no way he would be going anywhere in a hurry being so thoroughly fucked. Callum moaned.

“I’m going to buy you a camera,” gasped Lance. “Any time you play with yourself or your brother or a stranger -? Film it. I’ll keep your secret, so long as you keep sending me videos, and – if you make them really good – I’ll give you cash. The more extreme, the more cash you get. I want to see you doing all things with all people, okay?”

“Yes,” gasped Callum. “Oh yes, please!”

“And when I tell you to fuck me, you fuck me. I want you to keep yourself loose at all times, because I’m going to buy you a fucking butt-plug and lubrication, okay, and you better fucking drop those pants and let me pound your boy-pussy when I ask, Callum.”

“And if I don’t, you’ll show that video to all sorts of naughty people?”

“You’d like that . . . so long as I don’t show your pops.”

Ezran sobbed against the sheets, but Callum was already on all fours. He spread his legs wide, while he pressed forearms and cheek flat to the mattress, and he squeezed at his inner walls so that the come leaked out all the more into a small puddle on the sheets. It was so fucking erotic. Lance was already half-hard again, as he crawled through the window and shoved Ezran off the bed and told him to fuck off somewhere, and – shoving his tongue deep into that abused hole – he sought out more of that musky scent and salty taste.

“Oh, Lance, fuck me,” begged Callum. “Fuck me, please!”

Lance pulled back his face with come over his mouth.

“With pleasure,” said Lance. “With pleasure . . .”


End file.
